Deadshot Daiquiri
Deadshot Daiquiri is a Perk-a-Cola that is featured in the ''Call of Duty: Black Ops ''Nazi Zombies maps Call of the Dead, Shangri La, and Moon. This Perk-a-Cola is 1500 points and its abilities are, when ADS (Aiming Down Sights) it makes you aim for the zombies' heads, it will also reduce hip fire, also makes knifes aim for head. it is also similar to the perk "Steady Aim" in Multiplayer. Due to the lack of auto-aim in the PC version, the price was reduced to 1000 points. Locations *Call of the Dead - On the lighthouse balcony. *Shangri-La - Randomly spawns underground. Changes places with Stamin-Up, PhD Flopper, and Double Tap Root Beer. *Moon - Top floor of the labs, in the room with the MP5K. *Mob of the Dead - In the infirmary, right next to the door to the roof. *Cell Block - On the right, when entering the cafeteria. *Origins - Can only be obtained through the Der Wunderfizz machine. *The Giant - Can be spawned in by activating the Giant Robot's laser and melting the snow near the spawn room. Even if the steps are followed, there is a chance of getting Stamin-Up instead of this perk. *Der Eisendrache - Can only be obtained through the Der Wunderfizz machine. *Zetsubou No Shima - Like Electric Cherry, can only be obtained through Gobblegum or by eating a fruit. *Gorod Krovi - Can only be obtained through the Der Wunderfizz machine. *Revelations - Can only be obtained through the Der Wunderfizz machine. Lyrics To err is human, to forgive is divine. Well I'm not forgiving and the error ain't mine! They ain't quite human; least they're not to my eyes. One sip of this and I'll give them the shock of their lives! Yeah, we got the guns and we got the bombs! In deadshot heaven, we pop skulls for fun! Zero in baby, zero on that spot. The hot spot baby, give it all you got! So quit complaining, about your bad aiming! Just try, try again for me! With the headshot power of a Deadshot Daiquiri! Trivia *When Aiming Down Sights, it will aim for the heads. *On top of the perk machine you can see a Martini Glass filled with blood with a lemon on it. *According to the players, it tastes sweet as Strawberries. *The machine itself is not like a vending machine, it is a simliar way to PhD Flopper as it has a broken glass in it and nozzles that either have hot or cold. *This perk appeared on the second DLC in Black Ops 1, 2 and 3. *It is the smallest perk machine out of all of them. *Deadshot Daquiri is similar to the perk "Steady Aim" in Multiplayer. *It is based on the cocktail Daiquiri. Gallery Deadshot Daiquiri In Call Of The Dead.png|Deadshot Daiquiri in Call Of The Dead. Deadshot Daiquiri In Mob Of The Dead.jpg|Deadshot Daiquiri in Mob Of The Dead. Deadshot Daiquiri In Shangri La.jpg|Deadshot Daiquiri in Shangri La. Category:Perk-a-Colas Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Perk-a-Colas Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Perk-a-Colas Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops III Perk-a-Colas